This invention relates to a device for the manipulation of letters on a changeable letterboard, specifically a device for adhesively gripping a letter or group of letters for removal from the changeable letterboard and for mechanically stripping the letters from the adhesive when those letters are positioned in a new location or deposited elsewhere.